hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 63
The eleventh episode of Hetalia: World Series (sixty-third overall) was broadcast on June 4, 2010. It adapts from The Story of Italy's Big Brother, Some Jokes About China, and a strip from Comic Diary 3. Plot Summary Chinese Copy Japan wonders how he can make more merchandise to sell, but China informs him that he can help him out by copying so they can get it done faster. Japan then scolds China for thinking of such a thing. The Story of Italy's Big Brother Romano decides that he'll be the one to instruct his brother in their war strategy against England. He states that if they meet the enemy, they'll fight at the front line and that if they're shot at, their enemies are mere villains. However, a chibi display shows that Italy is reluctant to fight against the troops and would rather cry. Italy then spots a tank and asks if Romano would use that in battle, only for the Italian troops to discover that the British have already invaded. Nihilistic Smile China shows his boss (which happens to be a dragon) a cat doll he had bought from Japan. But the dragon finds it unusual that the doll has no mouth, and "fixes" it by quickly drawing one on. But it only causes China to become frightened by the doll's new look and start to hit the dragon over the head with it in anger. I've Been Caught Both of the Italy brothers have been captured by England. Veneziano wonders how it was possible, while Romano blames him for not paying attention. England then interjects to state that they're both being annoying, to which Romano becomes frightened and insists that it was only his brother being loud (while Veneziano becomes baffled at the usage of the "-sama" honorific for England). Romano breaks down and bows to England, begging him not to give them any more of his food. Veneziano then yells for England to stop "bullying" his brother, though England becomes confused as he was only giving them normal meals. The narrator states that when the British were made prisoners of war by Italian troops, the food they received was better than their own. England proceeds to call up France in an attempt to get a chef, though France yells that changing his bad taste is impossible. It's Seriously Contagious! Veneziano informs Germany that Japan will be staying with him on vacation for a while, while Japan explains that it's to deepen their cultural understanding. The two then head off to see an art museum, while Germany thinks to himself that it's only fair that Japan gets a break. But a few days later upon their return, Germany becomes horrified at the sight of Japan, who is sporting a haircurl and uttering "Ve" while cheering about pizza and pasta. He demands to know what happened to Japan, though Veneziano replies that they only toured and ate food. A note then reads that Italians are contagious, and that the Japanese are easily influenced. But another note then reads that Germans are the same wherever they go, as Germany is shown dressed in a gaudy Hawaiian shirt. Post-Credits Teaser: Delicacy from China Italy asks Japan what the odd clear thing in their soup is, but learns that it's Nomura's Jellyfish (as Japan eyes China, who wonders why he's staring at him). Italy then wonders what the white stuff in the youkan is, while Japan becomes suspicious of China once again. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *England/UK *France *China *Romano *China's boss (dragon) Voice Cast *Italy, South Italy (Romano): Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *China, Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Italian Soldier: Go Inoue *Dragon Boss: Jun Konno English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *South Italy (Romano): Ian Sinclair *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *England/UK: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *China: Clarine Harp *Narrator: Jamie Marchi Trivia *All of the China and Japan segments in this episode were culled from Some Jokes About China, though in the original strips the cat doll was specifically referred to as a Hello Kitty one. The doll's face is also blurred in the episode due to copyright concerns, or as part of the joke. *While most of The Story of Italy's Big Brother was adapted for the episode, the ending with the brothers trying to escape and call Spain for help is not included (and instead adapted later to Episode 77). The frightened chibi sequence also originally featured Romano crying, rather than Veneziano. *'It's Seriously Contagious' was originally a strip in Comic Diary 3, though a slightly redrawn version (without the footnotes) was reprinted in the third volume of the published version of the manga. *This episode is notable for Daisuke Namikawa having displayed little difference in vocal range in voicing the Italy brothers, leading to Romano sounding a lot higher-pitched like Veneziano when frightened (as in Episode 34). *Although the ending theme is Italy's version of Hatafutte Parade, there is a minor animation change with it in this episode, with a shot focusing on Germany rather than Italy. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes